The Salamander
by The Crazy Salamander
Summary: The day of the chunin exams a boy comes to Konoha to becaume a chunin ,this boys name is Salazar , he used to live in the hidden leaf when he was young but one day after he was nearly killed by the Anbu that where supposed to protect him he left and decided he would return when he was strong . Rated M for swearing and violence also mild sexual themes .
1. Chapter 1 : Meeting the team

Disclaimer i don't own Naruto Or any of the followinf caracters .

"Ha damn , fucking forest , why are there so many godamned trees , you would need to be a monkey to move around this place ."

A man in a black cloak shouted to three other people as he stumbled over a tree root .

"Stop complaining Salazar , where getting close to the village ."

This time it was a women's voice that sounded very commanding . The source of the voice was a ginger haired women who was wearing a similare cloak to Salazars just without a hood .

"You said that over an hour ago , i'm so tired i think i'm gonna faint ! Do you think this sword weights nothing ? It's heavy as hell !"

A large hulking man with a bandage going over his head and a face mask on said lazily .

"If you want Zabuza i could carry it for you ."

A girl wearing woolen clothing and a face mask similar to Zabuza's said in an emotionless tone .

"Pff , no offense Haku but you wouldn't be able to hold it ."

As the three kept talking too each other a large wall came into view . They walked up to the gates , Salazar instantly spotted two males in a booth near the oversised gates . One had a bandage going acrosse his nose and the other had hair hanging down past one of his eyes . They were playing some type of game that involved catching food with there mouths .

"Aherm !"

The women cleared her throat and both men snaped to attention .

"Hello , please give us your names and the reasons for your visit ."

The one with the bandage said , a clip board magicaly apearing in his hands .

"My name is Mei Temuri , i'm here to have a chat with your Hokage . The other three are my bodyguards . The lazy bastard over on the ground is Zabuza Momochi , The emotionless girl by his side is Haku Momochi . And The hooded creepy guy in the corner is Salazar Kitsune ."

"L-lady Mizukage , it's an honor . All of you please sign next to your names ."

They all signed and started walking towards a tower near the back of the village . When they reached it they started going up a flight of staires that rapped around the tower .

"Stairs ? Really , godamn i'm staying down here , i'm too godamn tired ."

"Wow never expected this , the Great demon of the mist defeated by a flight of stairs !"

"Shut it Sal , i'll race you to the top ! "

Salazar glared at the man for using that nickname .

"Your on Momo !"

They both rushed up the stairs at blinding speeds and reached the top in a minute or so .

"Godamn why did you make me do that ! I'm gonna have nightmares about stairs from now on ! Hey look at that i'm a poet and i didn't even know it !"

Zabuza was sat on the staires panting heavily while Salazar was standing behind him like it was nothing . Just as Mei and Haku made it up an evil grin spred acrosse Salazar's face , He raised his foot up and kicked Zabuza down the staires .

"That's for calling me Sal !"

"FUUUUUCK YOUUUU !"

Zabuza was falling down the stairs for a while but as he was half way down he flew off and fell onto the dirt bellow . Salazar was just standing there with a satisfied smirk as he heard Zabuza mumble something about safety railings . Haku jumped down after him landing gracefully next to him . Both Mei and Salazar walked throught the door at the top .

"Lady Mizukage and her bodyguards the Hokage has been awaiting your arival with -? Wait aren't there supposed to be three bodyguards ? Where are the other two ? Lady-?"

The secretary sitting at her desk was cut off by the doors to the Hokage's office getting kicked in by a certain cloaked boy .

"I don't have time for this Mei , i need to go to a weaponsmith's as soon as possible , you know i don't like being without a proper sword . "

Salazar shouted back from inside the office where a suprised Sarutobi sat .

"And who might you be boy ?"

Said the Hokage putting an emphasis on boy .

"I'm terribly sorry about my bodyguard Sarutobi , he's not usualy like this ."

Mei said walking in , removing her cloak . Salazar took the hint removing his cloak aswell revealing brown hair and green cat like eyes . He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt , a black vest , black finger less gloves , black tight jeans and black combat boots . He also had two swords on his back that where tied to him with brown leather straps . One had a green handle and the other had a red one .

"You know i think you'll be safe with the ... what , Seven ? Yeah seven ANBU hiding in the room ."

As Salazar said this he released a wave of chakra that disrupted the ANBU's jutsu .

"Salazar ! I thought i told you not to assault there pride geez ..."

"What ? It's no fun if i don't humiliate them a bit . It shows i'm not here to mess around ."

"Anyway Sarutobi , this is the boy i wanted you to take in , i heard there was a genin team with only two members , i believe there names where Sasuke and Sakura ? Correct ?"

"Yes , that's there names and they want to participate in the chuunin exams . And i've seen that the boy has a proper control of chakra and has sharp senses . I do have one condition , Boy , your only to intefere with the two when there in danger , your free to go but as the chuunin exams are in a days time i suggest you go meet your team . So i hereby give you the rank of genin in Konoha ."

At that the old Hokage passed the boy a headband .

"Thank you hokage , now i'm off !"

He said as he disapeared in a swirl of fire . Salazar reapeared in a street full of people . He looked around and started walking searching for a weaponsmiths he spotted a large sign with a ninjato on it . He walked in and spotted a yougn girl with her hair in two buns , she had her head in her arms and was asleep .

"Wakey wakey !"

He said as he slammed his fist into the desk right next to her head . Her head shot up , she looked around wiping some drool from her mouth and she noticed the tall boy infront of her , he was about a head taller than her . He looked down at her with his green cat like eyes as they narrowed at her .

"Isn't this the point where you ask 'What can i do for you ?' "

She just kept stairing at him when she managed to get away from his endearing eyes .

"S-sorry , what can i do for you Sir ?"

"I'm looking to get these swords fixed ."

He untied his two swords and placed them infront of her with there sheaths on . She picked the one with a red hilt up and unsheathed it . As she did the blade was ingulfed in fire . She instantly sheathed it before it could burn anything .

"Sorry about that ."

He place one hand on each blade and poured some of his chakra into them . At that both swords seemed to glow for a second and then went back to normal , she looked at him with a woried look and unsheathed the red hilted sword again , this time however it didn't get ingulfed in flames and with this she could study it properly . It looked like a normal double edged sword exept it had a red line going from the hilt down to the tip in the centre . She studied it some more and realised it was cracked in numerouse places . She sheathed that one and reached for the second one , when she pulled it out she realised she only had half a sword . She tipped the sheath and three peices fell out . This sword was simmilar in style than the other one exept it wasn't double edged , it was slightly curved and it had a small silver fox engraved on blade just under the hilt .

"Okay well the red one should be easy enought to fix but the green one i'd need the metal that it's made out of ."

At that Salazar placed a small bag infront of her . She looked inside and found a lump of some kind of metal .

"Well that solves that , in all you don't need to pay much considering you brought the metal yourself and the other one is just cracked . I think i can do it for you for 3800 ryo ."

"Little pricey how about 3200 ryo ?"

"How about 3400 rio and i have a sword fight with you ."

"I'll give you a fight as long as you give me a sword but i'm not paying over 3200 ryo ."

"Fine , you got me ."

Salazar smilled and gave her the money then just stood there waiting for her to come out of where ever she went . Whiles she was gone two boy a bit yougner than him entered the shop .

"And who might you be ? And where's TenTen ?"

The brown haired boy with the Byakugan seemed on edge compared to the one wearing a green spandex suit , he seemed exited by Salazars precense .

"Ha so that's the girls name . I'm Salazar , nice to meet you ."

"It is nice to meet you Salazar , my name is Rock Lee ! I sense that you are most youthful indead ! Are you here for the chuunin exams ? If so it'll be an honor to meet you on the battlefield"

Salazar sweat dropped at the boys reaction .

"Yes well , i'm Neji Hyuuga and like i was saying , where is TenTen ?"

As he was about to loose his patience TenTen burst throught a door clutching two swords .

"I got them , now we can have that spar ! Hu ? Ho hey there Neji , Lee , What are you guys doing here ?"

"Looking for you , Guy-sensei said that we needed to train for the exams ."

"But Neji , i'm about to have a kenjutsu match with this guy ."

"You don't even know his name ... It's Salazar by the way ."

"Salazar ? Where have i heard that name before ... Wait ! Your the Salamander !"

"The Salamander ? What are you talking about Tenten ? This youthfull boy has such a strange nickname ?"

Salazar took the sword from her smilling .

"Yes that's right , alot of people call me the Salamander . I do prefer Salazar however . "

"May i ask why you have such a Title Salazar ?"

Neji was looking suspicously at Salazar while he swung the sword around testing it's weight .

"Let's walk and talk , i'm guessing there's some kind of training ground we can go to . Ho , also do you know two people named Sakura and Sasuke ?"

He said as he walked out still examining the blade in his hands .

"Yes of course we do why do you wish to know ?"

"Well spandex boy , there supposed to be my parteners in the chunine exams so if you could go get them that would be great , don't forget the quicker you get them the faster you can see our match ."

Before Salazar even finished his phrase Lee was gone in a cloud of dust .

"Right then let's head over to the training grounds ."

Salazar was stood in the middle of a field there were some training dummies scatered around . He was sloppily striking one of the dummies while TenTen observed . Not long after Lee arrived draging a Pink haired girl dressed in a red kimono type dress who was repeatedly punching him and a black haired boy who was wairing grey shorts and a blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on it . Unlike his comrade he was completly calm . Lee dropped them both . The girl that Salazar presumed was Sakura fell to the ground while Sasuke landed gracefully .

"So you guys must be Sasuke and Sakura ."

"Are you the one who got Lee to drag us here ?"

Sasuke was stairing at Salazar with disintrest when he saw his floppy Kenjutsu . However Sakura was glaring at him .

"That i am , my name is Salazar Kitsune , nice to meet you comrades ."

Salazar bowed with mock respect as he smiled . He planted his sword in the ground and walked up to them . He looked them up and down then turned around picking his sword back up and nodding towards TenTen who was Sitting on a rock .

"What do you mean 'Comrades '?"

"He meant what he said Sakura , he's the one replacing that coward . For now lets observe his 'match' ."

TenTen jumped onto the terrain ready to fight . While Sakura sat on the rock where she was . Sasuke leaned against a nearby tree where Neji jumped down from . Landing next to the Uchiha . Neji leaned in next to him and whispered in his ear . His Byakugan active .

"You might want to activate your sharingan for this one ."

"Why would i do that from what i can tell he's just another weakling ."

At that TenTen lunged at Salazar weilding the sword with two hand like a samurai would . She raised the blade and was about to strike down at the boy when instead of hitting him he disapeared . She looked around and felt him push her from behind .

"I see you've been trained well TenTen however it won't be enougth ."

She span around and saw him holding the blade with one hand . She noticed him touch his wrist as his arm started to glow . It revealed a bunch of seals . Her eyes widened , she used fuinjutsu to seal her weapons but she had never seen such a complicated design . He was inglufed in a cloak of chakra for a second until he brought the chakra under control .

"What do you see hyuuga ?"

"Those where chakra restraints , for some reason my eyes couldn't pick them up until he activated them . And when he did a blast of chakra exited his body , i've only ever seen a couple of other people with that amount of chakra . "

"Fire style : flame spread !"

Salazar lunged forwards at TenTen . She prepared to block until her body moved on its own , it jumped to the side without her even wanting it too . She looked back at where she was and there was a large line in the dirt .

"Impressive i was about to stop that attack halfway when i thought you weren't going to dodge ."

Ten Ten stood back up and lunged at Salazar . Her blade was about to hit him when his body shifted to the side , his blade came crashing towards hers . Exepte her blade was sliced cleanly in half and his blade was mear centimeters away from her neck . He retracted his blade span it around and placed it on his back out of habit . He stuck the sword in the ground realising his mistake . He placed his hand on his wrist again and the seals vanished

"Salazar , your so fast and unbelivably strong . I'm guessing they named you the Salamander because of your control of the fire element ."

"That's correct , i'm sorry about your sword ."

"No problem that fight was awsome anyway !"

She took back the sword as all the others where staring at him with intrest .

"So Sakura , Sasuke , mind if i test out your skills ? I want to know when i should step in during the exams . And we might aswell considering we're in a training ground ."

"Tch , just know that it won't be our fault if you get hurt ."

Sakura was fired up . She got ready and pulled out a kunnai . Sasuke activated his sharingan and got into a fighting stance . They started as both of them rushed at him , Sakura tried to stab him while Sasuke threw his kunnai , pulled out another and tryed to get behind him . Sasuke and Sakura swung at him simultaniously . Sakura aiming for his chest while Sasuke aimed for his legs . Salazar passed inbetween the kunnai landing on his hands , he then kicked both of them in the face getting them to back away . Salazar noticed the both start to go throught hand signs . He recognised both of them .

"Fire Style : Dragon F-"

Sasuke was cut of as a shiruken came flying at him .

"I think a C rank is a little much don't you think ? This is just a spar ."

At that Sakura jumped towards a small pond that was nearby , she stuck her hand in it and used her justu .

"Water style : Water Sword !"

At that a water katana apeared in Sakura's hands .

"Not bad , D rank i'd say , but you got a way to go ."

She lunged at him only for him to form a single seal .

"Fire style : one !"

At that Salazar's Index finger was ingulfed in fire . He raised it up and stopped her blade in it's tracks , it was severed in two and her justu was canceled .

"Alright , i've seen enougth . You two are not bad but you really have a long way to go ."

"How did you stop my justu with an E rank ? You said yourself mine was a D rank ."

"I can easily answer that for you ."

Neji had stepped forwards and had his gaze fixed on Salazar .

" Well , how do you explain it ?"

Sasuke was looking rather pissed off at being humiliated by his new teammate .

"Even without his chakra restraints his chakra levels are very hight , You see what he just did was like the third Raikages technic , the less fingers the more powerful because he is concentrating all of the chakra that would be used for five fingers into one ."

"Well it seems your smarter than you look Neji , i used the third Raikages jutsu as an insperation . Mind you it's nowhere near my strongest justu , i got a few S ranks up my sleeve ."

"You use S rank jutsu ?! That's impossible , your our age how can you be so powerful ?!"

"Me ? I'm not that strong Uchiha , you should know , i thought you crossed swords with your brother ?"

"Wh-Hu- Well n-not really ."

"Ha i see so you got the floor wiped with you , i'm not supprised i faced of against him and ended up with this ."

Salazar opened his vest and pulled up his shirt to reveal a scar going from his to right bicep down to his left hip . The two girls had to check there noses to make sure they weren't bleeding . He didn't look like a body builder but he was well toned for a twelve year old . TenTen's only thought where what would he look like when he was older .

"My brother did that to you ?"

"Yes , altho i did take one of his fingers in exchange ."

 _'If this guy could only cut off my brother's finger yet i can't lay a hand on him , how weak am i compared to my brother ?! Damnit ! I'm useless !'_

"Anyway i gotta go meet with your sensei so he knows what's going on , the hokage didn't exactly warn him ."

Thanks for reading don't forget to leave a review , it helps me know what you like and dislike !


	2. Chapter 2 : The Chunin Exams Begin !

"WHAT ! You put this boy into the chunin exams without talking with the council !"

A man named Kizashi , who was part of the civillian council was currently shouting at the Hokage .

"Sarutobi i'm not sure what you were thinking however he does seem somewhat suitable ."

"It dosen't matter if he's suitable or not , the Hokage acted without the councils accord !"

While the civilian council where fighting amongst themselves , while the clan heads , Asuma Sarutobi , Hiashi Hyuga , Shibi Aburame , Choza Akimichi , Shikaku Nara , Tsume Inuzuka and Inoichi Yamanaka were quietly sitting back watching the show .

Salazar glanced at the Hokage in response the old man smiled and nodded his way . Salazar stood up looking at the three civilian counsil members who were at each others throats .

"I don't mind if you kill each other but the meeting would go a lot faster if you refrained from acting like children who weren't told about a vacation ."

At this some of the shinobi and even some anbu hiding in the room let out a chuckle while the civilians looked pissed off .

"Technicaly you guys have no say in shinobi affairs , the Hokage and the clan heads are the ones who decide about those types of things , it has nothing to do with you , the only reason your even here is cause if not later on you'll start bitching about not being told , so for the sake of everyone's ears will you please silence yourselves ."

Salazar sat back down glaring at the civilians as if daring them to speak up .

"Ahem , thank you for that input Salazar , now as i was saying . He is almost at mid Jonin level , i'm pretty sure he could take on Kakashi if he dosen't use his sharingan ."

Most of the clan heads were completly shocked at what the Hokage said . Even if Kakashi didn't use his sharingan he still had a lot of jutsu under his belt and defeating him was almost impossible for normal people , maybe there where a couple of S class missing nin and some Anbu that could defeat him , but Kakashi himself was once in Anbu so it seemed impossible that a twelve year old boy could do something like this .

"Hum , i faced off against Kakashi in a spar once and ended up having to get some medical treatment if what you say about this boy is true lord third then he will indeed be an asset to the village ."

At this most of the clan heads stared at Shibi who had used more words in one phrase than he usualy used in a day .

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was the day of the chunin exams , Sakura and Sasuke where waiting by the doors of the place of the first part of the exam .

"Where the hell is that shit haired prick !"

"Now-now Sakura , a lady should not use such language ."

"To hell with that , where the fuck have you been ?"

"I've been dealing with some pests ."

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXFLASHBACKXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Salazar was walking towards where the first part of the exam was when he heard something .

"Listen little girl , i don't give a fuck who you are i'm going to crush your throat !"

"Kankuro ! Comme on she hasn't done anything ! You don't want to start a war ! Not yet a least ."

At that there was a swirl of flames ontop of a fence where apeared Salazar eye smiling with his hand raised ressembling a certain lazy ninja .

"Yo , not sure what your beef is with the Hyuga but i'm pretty sure deflowering the head's youngest daugther isn't the best idea ."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH COME HERE !"

He dropped the girl as she back away gasping for air . She was pretty yougn . The boy Named Kankuro sent a kunnai at Salazars head . Salazar just caught it and sent it towards the boy at speed he couldn't dodge . Naruto then apeared behind the boy seconds before the kunnai struck the boy Salazar Stabed the bandages on Kankuros back with the two replacement swords that TenTen had offered him after they're match . Blood started to run from the bandages and the girl behind Salazar seemed to go wide eyed and start trembling . The puppet that had replaced the boy fell to the ground along with Kankuro who was wrapped in the bandages . Salazar bent down and burnt away the bandages without harming the boy inside . It revealed Kankuro with a hole in his shoulder . Salazar threw the boy at the blond girl who was currently shaking . However he knew it wasn't because of him . He leaned down and noticed the yougn Hyuga girl had lost contiousness , probably because of shock .

"Hey stalker , try not to crap yourself with anger up there ."

Salazar said while picking up the yougn Hyuga piggy back style .

"I'm not angry , my stupid brother deserved what he got ."

At that a red headed boy jumped out of a nearby tree and landed next to Salazar .

"And even if i was Mother says to stay away from you , she says you smell fishy ."

"I'm pretty sure i had a bath recently so i don't see why i would ."

Salazar said glaring at the new arrival .

"You ha-"

Before The red haired boy could continue his eyes widened as he felt cold steel against his neck .

"Continue that phrase and your dead ."

"Garaa !"

Salazar leaned in and whispered into Garaa's ear . After a minute he retracted and started walking away , he threw his hand up in the air and waved . Garaa stood there his eyes were wide and he seemed supprised . He turned around and started walking towards Temari and Kankuro . Temari recoiled back as Garaa kneeled down next to her .

"We should get him to a hospital soon , we don't want to be late for the exams ."

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Anyway let's enter ."

The two followed Salazar up the stairs they went up two flights and Sakura was about to open the door .

"Guess you two aren't the sharpest kunnai in the pouch are you ? We've only gonne up two flights and yet that says it's the third floor ."

Sakura seemed not to understand but when Sasuke moved away from the door and started walking up to the next floor she followed him .

"I'll be right up , just gotta deal with this ."

Salazar walked throught the doors to see Two boys that looked around his age standing infront of some doors stopping a group of people from enering .

 _'Man , i need to take care of this before the crazy red head shows up , he'd probably kill these two idiots without even hesitating .'_

"I wonder what would happen if i released a large wave of chakra right now and disrupted your chakra flow , Hmmmmm ..."

Salazar said walking towards the pair holding his chin .

"Also , you must realise that no normal genin can see throught a Jonin's genjutsu no matter how they try and simplify it . Also considering this i'm guessing Ibiki didn't tell you to do this because he likes to mind fuck his targets on his own ."

At that Salazar released a large wave of chakra that broke the genjutsu revealing that everybody was on the wrong floor .

"Hu ha ..."

One of the now revealed Jonin was stumbling over his words .

"I wonder what Ibiki would do to you guys if he found out ?"

At that both Jonin bowed and jumped out the window .

Salazar turned and left the Genin to ponder about what had happened . He went up the stairs and sat down in the exam room with his hand behind his back and his legs up on the desk .

Before he could zone everything out a boy with blue-ish , white-ish hair walked up next to him .

"You must be Salazar Kitsune , the remplacment for that boy on team seven . I'm Kabuto Yakushi , nice to meet you ."

"Yeah , yeah nice to meet you too , now let me sleep ."

"I have some information about the contestants if you want ."

At that a certain raven haired boy walked up behind Kabuto .

"Hey , you have information about us ."

"Yes , if you want i can show you ."

At that Kabuto pulled out a deck of cards .

"Sasuke Uchiha , last of the loyal Uchiha , Your skill set is rather balanced even if your ninjutsu may not be the best . Huu , let me see ... You brother -"

"That's enougth thanks ."

"What do you have on me then Yasushi ."

"It's Yakushi ..."

The boy said with venom in his voice .

"Yeah , yeah what ever just hurry up ."

"Lets see ... Salazar Kitsune , your skill sat is unknown mostly , the one thing that i know is that your kenjutsu is supposed to be on par with the seven swordsmen of the mist and also your suppos to have a couple of S rank jutsu that you can use . Haa ... Your a run on sight for the ninja of Iwakagure and the ninja of Sunakagure ."

"Humm , i wonder how you got your hands on that information ..."

"Well , i have my sources ."

"Hey Moronio dude , comme here a sec ."

Most of the ninja from the leaf paled at that , they had heared rumours about the torture methods he used and this genin had just insulted him .

"What do you want brat . I'm about to start the exam ."

"Just a question , what do you do to people who leek information ."

"Usualy i like to play with the for a while , maybe ask inoichi to implant some fake memories about me killing there fammily and then hanging them from the ceiling of there cell by there balls ... Why do you ask ."

"Well hope you have fun with this one ."

Salazar stood up and patted Kabuto towards Ibiki .

"I don't know what your talking about ."

"Really cause the thing about me being on par with the seven swordspmen and being able to use S class jutsu , those two things are what i told the Hokage about and only him , in itself that information is A rank classified . So yeah ... You done fucked up my friend ."

At that Ibiki called two guards and the boy was taken away .

"Alright ... Now that's been delt with ... It seems like every one is here , i'm the first part of the exam's instructor , My name Is Ibiki Morino ..."

Salazar zoned the rest of it out falling asleep . He woke up to Ibiki talking .

"Alright and now for the finnal question , now before i ask it , i must say that anyone who anwsers it incorrectly will never , and i mean never be able to take this exam again , you'll stay a genin for the rest of your life ."

At that Salazar Smirked .

 _'As if he has that amount of authority over other villages shinobi , it makes me laugth , i know they're only genin but come on , they must know that what he says is ridic- Guess not .'_

He said sweat dropping as about half of the room left .

 _'Well seams emo figured it out and of course pinky is panicing like crazy . I guess i have no choice i'll have to use my genjutsu . Hidden art : Eternal Nightmare ! '_

At that Sakura suddely fell into a trance .

 **Inside Salazar's Genjutsu**

"Yo Sakura , what's up ?"

Salazar was stood infront of Sakura in a room with two chairs , the room was completly white .

"ho- wh- What happened to the exam room ?"

"I used a genjutsu ."

Sakura instantly bit her thumb and it started to bleed .

"No , your lying no genjutsu is so powerful that it can harm another , this pain is too real ."

"Actualy wielders of the sharingan can inflict pain on people trapped in the genjutsu but not kill them . However you are right i don't posses the sharingan so this shouldn't be possible . But this isn't technicaly a genjutsu , because of my enormouse amount of chakra i can't cast normal genjutsu , even with my restraints on , so i created something that i can use , it's a type of ninjutsu , genjutsu mix , it's called endless nightmare , It is created when i release a lot of chakra and flood the targets senses , in this case you , i basicly over power the targets senses with my own chakra and can make them hear , see , smell or feel anything i want them too , there is a draw back however if i use this technique to inflict pain upon the target i subsequently feels that pain aswell ."

He said as he raised his hand to show that his thumb had a bite mark in the exact place where she had bit herself .

"That's , that's ... Ic-"

"Impossible ?"

"I was going to say incredible but that works ."

"Anyway Currently in the real world only a second has passed . I'm here to tell you to chillax , this is just a test , he dosen't have any power over if you can take the exam again or not , just stay calm . "

At that Salazar released the genjutsu .

 **Back to the real world**

Sakura had stopped mid rant and looked a lot more calm than before , this got a raised eyebrow from Shikamaru , Sasuke and Ibiki , who had all felt the split second where Salazar had released some chakra .

 _'That was strange why did she shut up a second after he released that small wave of chakra , it wasn't much but he released more chakra than Sakura has in her body , strange ... And troublesome , i think i should stay away from that Salazar guy . '_

"Okay , well i'm presuming all those who wanted to leave have left ... Now for the tenth question , There isn't one , all those in this room have passed !"

"Pff , classic millitary scare tactic ."

Salazar whispered to himself . A couple of seconds later one of the windows burst open a shard of glass narrowly missing the brown haired boys head . He look forwards to see a women with her hair looking like a pineaple . She was wearing a fishnet shirt and a jacket that were very revealing along with a piece of cloth that barely passed as a skirt .

"Hey there brats ! I'm going to be the proctor for the second exam ! And said exam is gonna start right now ! Meet me a training ground fourty four in an hour ! "

"Great a half naked crazy lady , this is gonna be soooo much fun ."

Salazar mumbled as he stood up and left giving a small wave to his team . He walked out into the street and formed a single seal disapearing in a swirl of fire . He reapeared infront of a large mansion . He went to the door and knocked on it . In a split second the door swung open revealing Hiashi Hyuga one of the clan heads .

"Ha Salazar , good to finaly talk to you in person , also thank you for saving my daugther ."

"It was nothing , i was just passing by , and anyway it gave me a chance to study the competition ."

"Of course , anyway do come in ."

"Ha i'm affraid i need to get to the second part of the exam ."

"Already ? That's strange i could have sworn we were supposed to give everybody a day of preperation ."

Salazar raised an eyebrow at that but shook the thoughts out of his head . He then said his goodbyes and shunshined away . He apeared behind a tree , he poked his head around and spotted a few people including Sakura and Sasuke .

"Yo Sakura , Sasuke what's up !"

"Where were you ?"

Sakura seemed pissed off at him for some reason .

"I was at the Hyuga mansion . I helped Hiashis youngest daughter ."

Before Sakura could respond Salazar tilted his head to one side and grabed a kunnai that would have cut his cheek . In a split second he felt a something soft push against his back and he felt hot breath on his ear . There was also a pair of arms wrapped around him , one hand hovering above his crotch .

"Your good kid , i was hoping i could get a tast of your blood after you completly ignored me ."

"Well seems That not only are you a rule breaker your a pedo and a vampire aswell great ."

Salazar had an emotionless tone as he spun around in her grip and moved himself so that the kunnai he caught was at the women's neck . She let go of him and had her hands up . She was smirking .

"What do you mean rule breaker ?"

"I talked with Hiashi , he seems to think you where supposed to give us a day of preperation ."

At that her smirk disapeared . She leaned into his ear and whispered .

"Your a sneaky brat aren't you , what do you want so that the rest a these idiots don't know ."

"Let me see ... Well i do have a mission planned after i become a Jonin , When the time comes i'll call upon you for it ."

"I doubt you'll become a Jonin kid and either way it's not worth it ."

"I wasn't bargaining about me telling people , that i could care less about , currently i could easily kill you , so in echange of me not doing that you'll be ready when i need you ."

Just to emphasise what he was saying he pressed the kunnai harder against her throat . The women laugthed lightly .

"I like you kid , it's a deal ."

He removed his kunnai from her neck only for her not to move .

"Good , so unless you want everybody to think we're currently kissing and hugging i think you should move ."

She smirked and started walking away to the front .

Anko , as Salazar now knew her gave her instruction and everybody was now in the forest of death . Salazar sighed as he looked down at the heaven scroll in his hands .

"Hey you two will you stop freaking out ."

He was currently sat ontop of a giant snake that had previously attacked them . Salazar however didn't realise why they where freaking out . He looked up in time to see a man about to bite into Sasuke's neck . Salazar disapeared and reapeared right next to said man and shoved his replacement sword into the man's teeth just as he was about to bite Sasuke .

"You know for a sannin you don't look so good , i mean that face seriously what did you do to yourself , Orochimaru ."

"How do _you_ know who i am ? Scratch that who are you , i don't have anyrecords of there being a third person in there group ."

Salazar laugthed as the snake man retreated .

"Man , the sanin have have really dowgraded . There can only be a three man team in the exams . You should know that considering you took part in this exam when you where younger and i would have thought that kabuto would have told you who i am ... Ho wait he's in a cellar being tortured by Ibiki , nevermind ."

Orochimaru seemed to hiss at the boy , he was interfeering with his plans . At that five snakes apeared out of the sanins mouth they all had swords coming from there own mouthes . Salazar jumped out of there way .

"Fire jutsu : dragon flame bomb !"

As the stream of fire escaped his mouth he burned the snakes and continued to aim it at the sanin , each time the snake man dodged the area he was in was set on fire . Meanwhile Sasuke was wide eyed , he was glaring at Salazar .

 _'How can he stand up to one of the sanin , we know nothing about him really . And that jutsu it's B rank , who is Salazar and how can he be so damned strong !'_

Before anybody noticed the hole forest was starting to burn . The sanin landed infront of Salazar , he smirked .

"You can't get me with such low level jutsu , foullish child !"

At that Salazar had his own smirk as he looked up , he formed two shadow clones and started to form seals . Both clones started attacking the sanin with kunnai .

"Shadow clones ? These can't fool me boy , one hit and they're done !"

He landed a punch on one only for the clone to keep fighting , the sanin's eyes widened .

"They're not simple shadow clones , there reinforced with chakra , they're almost as good as the real deal , _almost ._ "

As Salazar continued to form seals all the fire that surrounded everybody started to move towards Salazar . The flames where now all surrounding him . He smirk as the flames left him and formed two large balls of condensed heat above him .

"Th-tha- That's not possible !"

Sasuke's eyes where as wide as plates as Salazar shouted something .

"Fire jutsu : Pandemonium !"

Sakura went to Sasuke as he fell backwards .

"What's wrong Sasuke ? And what's so special about that jutsu ?"

"I-i only ever read about it in the Uchiha's library , it's supposidly a jutsu above that of S rank , not even the Uchiha who where famed for there mastery of fire jutsu could use it properly without killing or injuring themselves in doing so ."

"What do you mean ? They would hurt themselves with they're own jutsu ?"

"When they gathered the flames around themselves they usualy lost control of they're chakra causing the balls of flames to explode outwards ."

At that the two orbs above Salazars head started to shrink until they where the size of footballs . Both orbs flew through the two clones killing them and hitting the sannin , they singed off his arms , they returned to Salazar . He was panting seriously . He reached down to his right arm and released one of his chakra restraints . He smirked at the sanins priceless expresion as he tryed to heal his injuries .

"You didn't think i'd face of against a sanin with C and B rank jutsu did you ?"

At that the snake man sneered at him and turned tail to run , just before he did Naruto sent one of the balls straight at the sanin only to take of one of his legs as the sanin disapeared in a swirl of purple smoke .

"Tha- that was incredible Salazar !"

Sakura went to his side only to find he was on one knee panting .

"Hey are you okay ?"

Salazar didn't answer instead he went to release a seal that was on his left leg . When he did he felt a surge of chakra go through him . He instantly stood back up and resealed his right arm .

"How did you do that , one second your out of breath next second your rejuvenated ?!"

Sasuke was glaring weakly at Salazar trying to make it sound like he was unimpressed with his previouse jutsu .

"That's simple i have two restraint seals on my arms that seal away a part of my chakra and then i have two other seals on my legs that gather any extra chakra that i may produce but don't use , that way i always have two back up chakra tanks , well i say that but i would have to use both seals to replenish all of my chakra if i had both restraints off ."

At that Salazar looked towards where the snake man had been and noticed a scroll on the floor , it was an earth one . He then sealed said scroll into his palm .

"You have storage seals on your palms ?"

Sasuke walked closer intrigued .

"No only on one and it's a blood seal meaning only i can open it to remove things from the seal ."

"Wait wouldn't that mean even if someone defeated us then they wouldn't be able to take the scroll ?"

"Yeah , and if anybody didn't know i had seals on me they would think that we already lost our scroll ."

"That's cool ... i guess ."

"Right well i need to recover some chakra then i can shunshin all of us to the tower . I'll go get some water , even if i'm low on chakra i'm still stronger than either of you , just make sure you don't get killed while i'm gonne ."

Salazar then took to the trees before he even got an anwser , he could have sworn he saw a small pond nearby that he could get some water from . He spotted the pond a ways away but he suddenly stopped when he heard a scream . He Shunshined to where he thought he heard the voice and landed ontop of a large bear . He unsheathed his sword and planted the blade into the bears neck . He then looked around and spotted a girl on the ground . She had red hair and was bleeding .

"Hey are you still alive down there ?"

He jumped down and landed next to her , the cut went straight across her stomac . Salazar tore her shirt so that it would reveal the cut in its entirety . He seemed completly passive to the sight of her slightly exposed chest .

"N-no d-don-"

"Don't talk this wound won't heal unless i treat it ."

Salazar reached into a pouch , pulled out a small scroll and unsealed some kind of pot . He removed the lid and began to apply a type of cream to the wound .

 _'Who is this guy ? Why is he helping me ? Orochimaru told me that the Konoha ninja would try to do bad things to me but this boy seemes really nice , his chakra feels somthing unlike that of Orochimaru or my teamates . But there's something strange about his chakra , it seemes so kind , caring and southing but there's some thing el-'_

"Okay the cream should help for now but i'll take you to the hopital ."

"But my teamates , we'll get discalified ."

"Okay , i'll help you look for them ."

Salazar picked her up bridal style and started to jump from tree to tree . Salazar then heard a scream he went towards it and saw something not exactly pleasurable . Half of a young genin was sticking out the mouth of a snake . He was quickly swallowed . Salazar looked down at the red haired girl in his arms and seemed to pity her .

"Your teamate just , well he just died ."

She reacted in a completly diffrent way than he expected .

"R-really ? You mean one of those bastards are dead ? And i can leave here and Orochimaru won't blame me ?"

Salazar was taken aback by this , she didn't want to be here . And that bastard Orochimaru was the one forcing her to do this .

"That's right , you can leave . Also about Orochimaru , i kinda cut both his arms off and a leg so he couldn't regenerate ."

Karins eyes widened at what the boy had said so nonchanlantly . He seemed to just look at her waiting for a reaction .

' _He-he managed to do that to Orochimaru ? If i stay with him then maybe he can protect me from that snake bastard . Wait what if he's lying ? But then ... Why would he say that ?'_

"H-hey after you get out of here can you come and find me at the hospital ? I want to talk to you about somethings ."

"Yeah sure , i'll come find you later ."

Salazar helped her stand and then shunshined infront of the hospital .

"Just walk in there and get that wound treated . I'll be by to see you as soon as i can ."

He then sunshined back to his teamates .

"Okay i got most of my chakra back so both of you come here ."

Sakura came and stood next to Salazar . He grabbed her shoulder along with Sasukes . All three of them disapeared in a swirl of fire and reapeared in a small room with wrighting on the walls .

"So what now , we have both scrolls but there's no way to move on ..."

"Well they did say that if we opened the scrolls in the forest then we would get discalified , and we're not in the forest anymore so ..."

Salazar unsealed both scrolls opening them , suddenly there was a puff of smoke infront of them.

"CHEATING MOTHE- Ho , why am i hear ?"

The lazy one eyed man looked around realising where he was , he turned to his team who where smilling at him .

"Kai !"

At that Salazar facepalmed and Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped .

"Hu so you guys are actualy here , you realise you just broke the record set right ? It's been barely even thirty minutes . Any way at this point i'm supposed to give you a speech about friendship , heaven and earth and some other bullshit but right now i just want to get back to that damned poker game ."

At that the white haired shinobi disapeared in a swirl of leaves .

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I hope you enjoyed ! Don't forget to leave a review of what you thought about it . Personaly i think i may have put to much into one chapter , The first part , Kabuto , second part , Anko , the mission , Karin . So tell me if you prefer it to be short and sweet or long and detailed !


End file.
